My Wife is a Lesbian?
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat memergoki istrimu bersama wanita lain di kamar kalian? Apa wanita? / "Dobe! Istrimu sudah menodai istriku!"/ "Whuaaa teme! Jangan-jangan istrimu yang menghamili istriku!" / "BAKA!". REPUBLISH


**My Wife is a Lesbian?**

**.**

**Pairing :** SasuSaku - NaruHina with SakuHina

**Genre :** Family & Humor

**Rated :** T semi M

**Warning :** Out of character, Straight, gaje, abal, ancur, alur berantakan, Yuri ? (maybe)

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary :** Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat memergoki istrimu bersama wanita lain di kamar kalian ? Apa wanita ? / " Dobe ! Istrimu sudah menodai istriku ! " / " Whuaaa teme! Jangan-jangan istrimu yang menghamili istriku ! " / " BAKA! ". SasuSaku - NaruHina with SakuHina. Dedicated to KLAN HAKUYA.

.

.

* * *

"_Teme_, maaf ya untuk yang kemarin," ucap lelaki pirang tampan yang identik dengan warna kuning cerah itu sembari menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan sosok berseragam anbu yang sejak tujuh menit ia ikuti.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke tegas mengacuhkan Naruto di sampingnya. Sesekali Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus sebal melihat tingkah konyol _Rokudaime-Hokage_ yang masih berusaha menarik perhatiannya tuk meminta maaf. Ia masih terlalu sebal dengan kejadian kemarin.

Kejadian dalam **ritual **mereka di kediaman Uzumaki kemarin membuatnya mulas dan tak dapat tidur semalaman. Bahkan karena kejadian -yang bisa dibilang naas- itu, Sasuke sampai membayangkan bahwa istrinya adalah seorang... err... ah tidak!

.

.

_**.**_

_**- Flashback –**_

_**.**_

"Awas kalau yang aneh-aneh lagi," ancamnya sinis sembari melempar tatapan membunuh pada _Hokage_ berambut pirang jigrak yang tengah sibuk memilah kaset DVD yang akan mereka tonton beberapa saat lagi.

"Tenang saja _Teme_ , **barang ini** baru kutemukan kemarin di lemari pakaian mendiang pertapa genit, dan juga sudah ku amankan dari penglihatan _byakugan_ Hinata-_chan_," sahut Naruto disertai cengiran rubahnya. Dan hanya ditanggapi 'Hn,' oleh Sasuke yang tengah bersandar malas di sofa ruang tamu milik keluarga Uzumaki.

"Sudah kautonton?"

"Tentu _Teme_, _this is very... very hot as_ gurun pasir Suna tempat tinggal Gaara."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, dua sahabat mantan anggota tim tujuh itu, kini sedang melaksanakan** ritual** santai mereka yang sudah berlangsung selama beberapa bulan setelah kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha.

Alasan Naruto mengadakan ritual menonton DVD ini adalah untuk mengenang kematian mantan guru mereka Hatake Kakashi, dan juga Sanin mesum Jiraya yang identik dengan _'Icha-Icha Paradise'_ yang tentu kalian tahulah isinya seperti apa? Hal semacam itulah yang ingin ditonton oleh duo _Dobe-Teme _itu sekarang.

"TARAAA!" seru Naruto menatap riang pada layar televisi yang tengah menyala. _"Lets play_. _Teme_!" lanjutnya seraya mengambil tempat duduk senyaman mungkin di samping Sasuke yang justru menyuguhinya dengan tatapan : _Jangan macam-macam, play apaan ?_

.

_**- Satu menit berlalu –**_

_**.**_

"_Dobe,"_ panggil Sasuke pelan dengan mata menyipit dan dahi mengkerut, mata hitamnya menatap tajam pada tulisan yang muncul di layar televisi. Entah kenapa firasatnya buruk.

"Hm? Apa _Teme_? "

_"Yuri_ itu apa?" tanya Sasuke –lagi- dengan polosnya. Ia mulai terlihat gelisah

"Entahlah _Teme_, mungkin itu judul icha-icha seri terbaru," Naruto menjawab asal tanpa mengingat fakta bahwa si penulis dan pencipta icha-icha, almarhum Kodok mesum Jiraya telah berpulang ke rahmatullah.

Lima menit berlalu, dua pasang mata hitam dan biru laut itu terlihat serius. mengamati layar televisi. Keduanya nampak menyeringai ketika gambar di layar televisi menampakan sosok gadis cantik berambut coklat dengan pakaian minimnya memasuki sebuah kamar.

Sekilas wajah Naruto nampak bingung menatap layar televisi tersebut. Tapi... ya sudahlah lanjutkan saja menontonnya. Mungkin waktu memeriksa film-nya Naruto salah lihat, atau salah ingat.

Mengabaikan keraguannya, Naruto melajutkan acara nonton film ber-_rated M_-nya bersama Sasuke. Namun beberapa saat kemudian... wajah Sasuke mendadak pucat, seketika mata obsidiannya membelalak berubah merah menampakan _Sharingga_n-nya.

Sementara Naruto pun nampak shock, mematung dengan wajah _blusing_ ala Hinata, disertai mulut yang menganga lebar.

"_WHAT THE HELL?_ " umpat keduanya bersamaan, sesaat tertegun menyaksikan adegan sepasang wanita yang sedang asik... err... bercinta? Yaiks!

Dan...

"WAAAAA! "

"_CHIDORI ! "_

_**"CTAR! "**_

_**"DHUAR! "**_

"WHAAA TIVIKU! KAU MERUSAK TIVIKU, _TEME!_" jerit Naruto makin shock saat melihat Sasuke yang dengan seenak jidatnya menghancurkan televisi malang itu.

"Tivimu sudah merusak mataku," sahut Sasuke sadis.

"Whaaa tiviku," ratap Naruto frustrasi sambil memeluk televisi tidak berdosa yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

.

_**-End of flashback –**_

_**.**_

"Ayolah _Teme_, maafkan aku," pinta Naruto masih terus mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sudahlah _Dobe_! Berhenti mengikutiku, aku mau menjemput Sakura di rumah sakit," rutuk Sasuke frustrasi sembari melirik tajam ke arah mantan rekan satu timnya itu.

"Hei siapa yang mengikutimu_ Teme_? Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu sekaligus menjemput Hinata_-chan_ di rumah sakit, dia sedang ha-" mendadak biru laut itu membelalak lebar menyaksikan pemandangan yang 'tersuguh' beberapa meter di depan mereka.

Sebuah adegan yang hampir serupa dengan_ scene_ awal film yang membuat Sasuke menghancurkan televisinya, tapi ini terjadi di depan matanya_. Real_, di dunia nyata. Dan yang melakukannya adalah orang yang mereka kenal.

_"T-Teme_," panggilnya seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Apa _Dobe," _desis Sasuke yang makin sebal oleh ulah Naruto.

"I-itu," gagap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah depan. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang ingin menangis.

"Itu apa?"

"ITU _TEME_! ITU!" gusar lelaki Uzumaki itu, sambil menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Sasuke, kemudian memutarnya kasar. Memaksa Uchiha itu untuk melihat, apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Mata Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah objek yang di tunjuk Naruto.

_**'Deg.'**_

Mata hitam itu membelalak lebar melihat adegan yang di maksud Naruto tadi. Jantungnya seakan berhenti mendadak melihatnya.

Dua wanita yang terlihat seperti sedang berciuman di sebuah gang kecil dekat rumah sakit_. Indigo dan pink ?_

"H- Hinata_-chan_?" lirih Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"S- Sakura ? "

.

_**To be continue**_

Bottom of Form


End file.
